Pretty Ugly!
by sakiwatanabe08
Summary: [Tsurugi Kyousuke x reader] Your life will change after you transfer at Raimon junior high! Will someone will actually like you? then read this (Y)
1. Chapter 1

Pretty Ugly|Tsurugi Kyousuke

You are an average girl though people are always teasing and bullying you because of your appearance, you have a messy hair, your face have some acne on it and you wear primitive clothes. You have been decided to live apart from your parents because they hurt and criticize you a lot, they don't care about you. You went to Tokyo and found a job in a korean/japanese live music restobar, you are a vocalist in the band (They accepted you and didn't mind your age because you told them your story.) and apartment. You enrolled at Raimon Junior High.

~Raimon Junior High!

"OMG! look at that girl, where on earth is she from? eww!"

"Yeah! and she looks disgusting..."

"hahaha... this is my first time to see a walking frog"

Entering from your new school, students are criticizing you but you doesn't care at all because you are used to this criticism and you have an attitude. You straight ahead to your classroom and the students are keep starring at you with disgust head to toe.

"Haitz! wherever I go, people are keep starring at me. Are they star struck? or I'm just too beautiful to them? heh!" You said sarcastically.

"Hey! This is a school not a zoo. What the hell are you doing here?" The girl said with her flocks.

"Ek ek ek!"you laugh like a witch."hoho... I think I entered the beehive not a classroom."

"You monkey!"The girl shouted.

"Hoo..hoo..hoo.." You acted like a monkey before you left your sit and you transferred at the back sit. The girls were just looked at you in shock."Bitches! I'll throw you with my booger next time." You said when you sat down while looking at them.

"that's disgusting!" You looked at your side and saw an attractive young man with spiky navy blue hair and pale skin whose smirking at you."OH Glob HOT_!"_you said in your head and deep in side you feel like blushing.

"Huh? you want my booger too?" You said with innocent face. He smiled like he wants to laugh that made you blushed."Hehe..." you smiled at him too.

Class has ended and you were thinking about the guy earlier...

"AHHH! I forgot to ask his name... So idiot! STUPID!STUPID!" You were jumping and smaking your head but you didn't noticed that you were shouting at the street and all the people were starring at you and thought that you were crazy.

"HEY!" the police called you.

"WHAAAAAAAT?" You screamed like you were being possessed.

"OH MY GOD! sh-she's b-being POSSESSED, w-we mu-must call the FAITH HEALER"The police said nervously.

"FAITH HEALER?" You screamed with wrath face xD

"DEMON! SHE'S A DEMON SIR! FAITH HEALER WONT WORK ON HER. WE MUST CALL THE EXORCIST". The polices dragged you fearly and hesitantly and brought you to their station.

"WHY DID YOU BRING ME HERE?"No one was answering and they looked all scared. You just left at their station and no one seems to stop you.

"What the hell is wrong with them? I thought they're going to bring me on the animal patrol." You straight ahead at the river bank, when you arrived something hit your face.

"Are you alright?" A brown haired guy approached you.

"OH MY GLOB! WHY THE HECK I'M SO LUCKLESS?" You lie down like a crybaby."DAMN IT!DAMN IT!DAMN IT!DAMN IT!DAMN IT!"

"Miss! I'm really sorry!" The boy lend his hand to you.

"Ohh... Th-thanks!" You held his hand hesitantly.

"Hi! I'm Matsukaze Tenma, what's yours?"

"[l/n][f/n]!"

"So [L/n]-chan what happened to you? You look terrible."

"Are you kidding me? Terrible? My face is always like this. =.=" "

"A-ah! Gomen! "(^^) "

"Wait! Did you just said your name is Matsukaze Tenma? Tenma, the captain of Raimon soccer club?" You asked with excitement."My goodness! I'm so so happy to meet you but suddenly you're the only person that I knew in your team and my eyes were only stucked at yours at your last match. That's actually the first match that I watched since birth. xD"

"Oh! so you like soccer too?"^^"

"DE-FI-NI-TE-LYYY ! after watching you, I have started to love soccer *_*!" You chuckled.

"Do you want to join our team then ^^?"

"Huh? REALLY? YES OF COURSE! \(^.^)/"

"Good! Come with me tomorrow. Bye!" When Tenma left the river bank, you were dancing like an idiot. xD

"YES! YES! YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!"

~THE NEXT DAY~

You are walking at the front gate of your school but suddenly, someone calls your name.

"[l/n]-chan!" Tenma called you out.

"Oh! Tenma you're here!"

"Are you ready to meet my team mates?"

"HAI!" You followed him at their club room until you two arrived.

~AT THE CLUBROOM~

"Tenma! you're late again." The wavy greyish brown haired guy said.

"Gomen ne Shindou-senpai! I brought a friend here who want's to join our club."

"Really? That's great! :D" The dark blue short haired girl asked cheerfully.

"Oh! [l/n]-chan, come in." Tenma called you.

"Hello! I'm [l/n][f/n] and I want to be your manager too." You bowed down.

"[l/n]!" The attractive young man with spiky navy blue hair and pale skin guy that you are interested with. And because of that, you we're so surprised. "OH MY GOD! HE KNOWS MY NAME!" You said in your mind.

"OH MY GAWD!" You said while pointing at him. "YOU'RE THE GUY LATELY AT MY SIDE THAT I FORGOT TO ASK HIS NAME AND I'VE GONE CRAZY, AND THE POLICES THOUGHT I'M BEING POSSESSED AND BROUGHT ME TO THEIR STATION."

"What? You've gone crazy because you forgot to ask my name?" He smirked at you.

"Uh! W-well..." You blushed. "Well I'm always like that" You said with your chin and brows up.

"Hm." He smirked again.


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone welcomed you as their new manager and introduced themselves except for one guy because he already left after you two talked. You we're so happy because you joined the team and the guy you're interested with is a member too. After they welcomed you, all you you went to your classroom. DANG! IT'S BECAUSE YOU HAVE CLASS!

~CLASSROOM

It's already lunch time and all your classmates are going out to buy or eat their lunches except you and obviously because you don't have any friends, but the guy beside you seems to have not leaving his sit so you have a guts to be a bitch? joke xDD hahaha

"Ehem!" You fake coughed at him. "So! what's your name?"

Before he answered, he glared at you first that made you blushed a bit and try to looked in other directions. " Tsurugi Kyousuke!"

"Nice to meet you Tsurugi-kun!" You reached your right hand towards him to ask for shake hands but he he didn't take your hand. Too bad for you xDDD

"Nice to meet you too!" He said nice to meet you though he still looks serious. You notice his face is reddening so...

"Oi! Are you sick? You look hot! NO! I mean you look have a fever so I didn't say you're hot..." And after the awkward seconds. "Ok you're hot."

"Heh! what are you saying?" He's laughing.

"Oh geez! laughing at me heh? HAHAHAHA..."

The two of you are having a fun lunch. After class, you and Tsurugi decided to go on the club room together.

"Tsurugi! [l/n]-chan! you're here!" Sorano is waving at you.

"Sorano is everyone around?" You asked.

"Yes! We are just waiting both of you."

Practice is starting and you managers are sitting on the bench.

Midori approached you. "[l/n]-chan! why do you look like that?"

"Are you insulting me?" You glared at her.

"NO! I'm not insulting you! I'm saying is that if..."

"She's trying to say that why don't you fix yourself. You're beautiful [l/n]-chan! just fix yourself properly." Aoi said.

'' Oh! OKay? O.o"

Practice has ended and all of you are heading home. When you are passing by at the mall, you have decided to go in. While you we're walking, you saw a derm clinic.

"Ehh! let's see... hmmmm... Oh this is cheap! I can afford this" While looking at the prices of their services. OHHH! I see! you want to be beautiful eh? :3

You walked inside the derm clinic to try their service. The derma suggested that you need 5 sessions on your acne treatment but the price seems doubled but you didn't care because you can afford it.

Your first session has started and let's time skip! DUH! This session takes a long time so let's time skip (Y).

"Ms! Don't wet your face ok? You can only wet your face tomorrow and come back again next week for your second session. I recomend these products to you, use these every night and day.

"Ok! thanks!" You fully paid your expenses and left the clinic.

After 4 weeks~

After a few week, you and Tsurugi became friends and you never fail to entertain and amuse him.

"Ohayou Tsurugi!" You greeted.

"Ohayou!" Tsurugi replied.

"So how was your practice this morning? Sorry if I didn't go there cause I woke up so late."

"It's fine! You can catch up the practice after class."

Class has started and your music teacher is discussing about your performance test next week. All of you need to perform, you can sing, play an instrument, or do it both.

End of class! Both of you straight ahead to the soccer club.

"OMG! Is he starring at me? Gosh I think I'm gonna die or burst my blood through my nose!" You said in your mind while blushing and smiling like an idiot.

"[l/n]-chan? Are you alright?" He said in confused.

"A-AHHHH! Yes! Yes I'm fine! Fine indeed."

"You look different today! You're blooming today."

"Th-thanks! And you're handsome today. No I mean everyday. Yah!" You said and Tsurugi laughed at you.

You've arrived at the club and seems everyone noticed that you're really are blooming today.

All they can say that you're blooming today especially the girls.

"[l/n]-chan! What happened? You really look stunning." Aoi said.

"Yeah! is it because you're always offended about how people insults you?" Midori said.

"Or maybe she's inspired" Akane said.

"Inspired? weh? in my butt hole?" You said with confused face.

"HAHAHAHA" They laughed.

"Ok stop now!" Aoi said while he's stopping her laughter.

"MINNA! This is all for today" You shouted.

Everyone is heading to the bench to get their towels and drinks.

"Shindou-senpai! Kirino- senpai! You're towels and drinks."

"Thank you!" Shindou said.

"Thank you [l/n]-chan!" Kirino patted you on the head. Both of you are chatting vigorously while Tsurugi is looking at you with cold face.

"Tsurugi!" You called him but he ignored you.

"Huh? What's wrong with him?"

...

After the practice you went to the derm clinic for your last session of your treatment. After your treatment ended you have decided to go to salon to fix your hair.

"Wow Ms! You're so beautiful!"

"Thank you!"

You left the salon and straight ahead to your apartment. You went to your room to fix yourself and your things. While fixing your bag you saw a letter.

"Huh? What is this? Letter?" You opened the letter.

"On that day that I met you, my heart races and never felt this before..."

"Love Letter? EHHHH? Even authistic wouldn't mind giving this letter. Maybe someone put this accidentally. Oh well I'm just gonna put it here inside."


	3. Chapter 3

Today is your performance test and you're going to perform on the stage. You have decided to dedicate your song to Tsurugi, you thought that maybe this is the perfect confession.

"Yosh! I can do this!"

You were looking for Tsurugi but you didn't see him and you're so disappointed about that. The performance test has started, some of your classmate was being called and suddenly your name was called.

"Where is he? Damn! I think I'm gonna fail this confession." While you were searching for Tsurugi, you saw him at the back area of the theater.

"uhhm... before I start I want to dedicate the song that I'm going to sing to the person that I really like. Thank you!"

While you are standing on the stage, your classmates are mummbling while looking at you but you don't care about them because your attention is only on Tsurugi.

~ THE MUSIC PLAYED AND STARTED SINGING WHILE LOOKING ONLY AT TSURUGI

Look at me, Look at me, Look at me

Look at me, Look at me, Look at me

When I look at you, the love and urges in my heart

Say I need to hurry and confess to you

Among all the competition surrounding you

Yes I'm a soldier for you

Before I bring out my sweet mint,

Gentlemen, have you warmed up your lips? (Yes completely)

Kanjang kongjang kongjangjang equals kan kongjangjang (yeah I'm ready)

The sound of the wind that wakes me up in the morning makes harmony

The moonlight that's darkening, let it go, choose the fresh romance dreams and (good night)

Hey baby it's comin new day, this is a new feeling

Hey, what's wrong, it's common lovesick, maybe this is, this is…

It must be L.O.V.E 200 percent sure of that

I want you really

I mean really

Really, I like you my blushing face, is the proof

Look at me, look at me, look at me

Look at me, look at me, look at me

Like a strawberry (very very) I'm so fresh, don't (worry worry)

You're so innocent while everyone next to you is selfish

Who else but me will protect you day and night

They only show off their cars, bad guy

But even when I wake up, I look for you while I sleep talk

The sound of the wind that wakes me up in the morning makes harmony

The moonlight that's darkening, let it go, choose the fresh romance dreams

Hello, where are you going (where are you) I'll be there, where you are (that way)

Even if we're not that close, I still have to try, it's the least I can do

It must be L.O.V.E 200 percent sure of that

I want you really

I mean really

Really, I like you, my blushing face is the proof

I've never felt this way before, I can't stop, the feelings overflow

My lips won't open in front of you, It's as if someone locked them together,

When I called out to you and saw your eyes as you turned around

(I said) see you tomorrow

Oh baby it can't be over like this

Someone help me, if only I could convey my feelings to you

Actually I (oh please) like you (I'm sure)

These eyes that hold my everything, are the proof

It must be L.O.V.E 200 percent sure of that

I want you really

I mean really

Really, I like you, my blushing face is the proof

It must be L.O.V.E

Everyone seems enjoyed your singing and gave you applause. You looked at Tsurugi's place but you didn't see him anymore. You feel bad because you think that he don't like it.

"I knew it!" Your tears are flowing through your cheeks and left the stage. After the performance test and class, you straight ahead to the club but while you were walking someone hold your left arm.

"Wait [l/n]!"

"WHAT?" You said with irritated tone but when you look back you saw that it was Tsurugi.

"Oh! it's just you."

"Did you see it? The thing that I put inside your bag?" Looking away and blushing.

"Huh? Wait you mean the letter?" You blushed.

"Y-yes!" He's blushing more.

"REALLY? IS THAT TRUE? Will you slap me? Maybe I'm dreaming so punch me instead! Oh my Glob! this is not real I'm dr..."

...

Before you could finish your sentence, Tsurugi did quick kissed you. Both of you were blushing.

"whaaa! wh-why did you do that?" /

"Damn! isn't it obvious? I like you! I really did!" -/-

"Wow! You're so straight forward." You smiled at him.

"Yeah! I guess."

"But why me? There are so many pretty girls likes you but all you did was broke their hearts and dumped them?"

"I don't need them. I don't even know why I like you even if your not that attractive before and disgusting sometimes but it doesn't matter you may be ugly outside but your heart is pretty pure, I can say that you're pretty ugly, you always amuse me and always makes me happy. You know that I'm not the person who smiles that much but when you talk to me I can't stop smiling, and my heart races and I never felt this feeling before."

"Oh! You don't have to say your first impressions towards me."

"But you're different now. You turned into a beautiful lady. Is it because of Kirino-senpai?" He looked down.

"What? No! I did this for myself and for my special someone. You know! I'm so desperate to be beautiful because of him. He's a prince and I'm the ugly duckling. I did all of these because I want him to notice me and that prince is you Tsurugi! I like you too. And the song that I sang at the performance test is for you."

"I thought it's for Kirino-senpai."

"No! silly!" You kissed him on his cheeks that made him blushed.

He hugs you and you hug him back.

"I love you Kyousuke!" You said.

" I love you too [f/n]!" He kisses you passionately.

So the kiss ends the story!

**Note: If you want to hear the song you sung at the PT, search this song " 200% by Akdong musician"**

**This is a korean song though I used the english version.**

**And by the way, THANK YOU! I hope you like my story ^^**


End file.
